Professor Layton And The Mysterious Diamonds
by RossButler23
Summary: A Birthday dinner turns deadly when a Wealthy Businessman, Sir James A Ratham, is shot dead in cold blood. With his young Daughter, Vivian, the prime suspect; Professor Layton, Luke, Flora and their friends must solve the case quickly, or Sir Ratham's dead body won't be the only one. Read for Enjoyment
1. Chapter 1

_**Professor Layton and the Mysterious Jewelry**_

_**Hello. Please note this is my first work of Fiction. I do not own Professor Layton. Plz let me know what you would like me to write or include in future stories. I hope this comes out well to you reviewers. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**An Invitation from a friend**_

_**GressenHeller University: Prof. Layton's Office. 11:30 am**_

Professor Layton was happily resting that day at GressenHeller University.

It had been a long morning; The Professor had spent the night before preparing a long lecture on Greek Artifacts, Luke and Flora had helped him prepare for it-although he refused it, they insisted it, and secretly he was all the happier.

Layton felt somewhat proud to be home. Luke, Flora and himself had been away for several weeks in America on a mystery with Luke's Father, Clark-who was the Professor's closest friend, Clark's wife, Brenda, and Layton's other friends, Emmy Altava and Clive Dove, and needless to say, it was a wonder they all were still alive.

The Door to his office slowly opened and Flora entered from watering the garden outside the School. Flora was the Professor's adopted daughter, she had lived with him after he and Luke rescued her from St. Mystere, she loved puzzles just like the Professor and Luke, she was left behind on several adventures, but Luke had felt rather guilty and had taken care to make sure she was with them. She had tried not to be a disturbance to them (Though she never was) and had actually proven herself quite useful at solving puzzles

Flora noticed the Professor was napping, as she had seen a DO NOT DISTURB sign on his door, "I'll just get some tea going, I'm sure that's what he'd want" she thought to himself she slowly crept to the kitchen and began to prepare Tea and buttered biscuits.

Flora was busily preparing Belle Classic Tea: Layton's favorite, he liked nothing better; the distinct bittersweet taste was enough to satisfy his taste buds almost instantly, and the smell of Buttered Biscuits were a perfect addition to his afternoon Tea time, Although Flora did like the Professor's choice of Tea, she preferred Oasis Berry over anything else.

No sooner had the Tea finished brewing when a voice said "Well, I didn't expect my afternoon tea to wake me up," Flora turned and saw the Professor standing behind her, smiling and taking in the smell of Belle Classic Tea and Buttered Biscuits.

"Well, Flora, you certainly guessed what I like, and I didn't even need to give you a puzzle"

"Well, I'm your daughter; I ought to know a thing or two about you"

"Yes" he said. The Biscuits were soon done and Flora carried the tray to the coffee table.

Just then, Luke scurried through the door carrying the afternoon mail, which startled Layton and Flora nearly dropped the Teapot she was handling.

"Luke," said Professor Layton, pleased but somewhat disturbed that Luke had nearly interrupted his tea time "you are just in time for afternoon tea."

"And good thing too," Said Luke, He took a letter from his brown satchel and placed it on the tray, "Dad asked me to give you this, He said it was rather urgent!"

"Urgent indeed," Said the Professor, Studying the envelope. The letter was addressed to The Professor's office from Clark Triton, Luke's father, who had returned with his family to England for a desk job in the British Government. "Flora, would you please read the letter?"

Flora smiled, "of course!" she said. She sat on the sofa and read slowly

'_Dear Herschel Layton'_

'_It has been a while since we have spoken to one another, I hope this letter reached you safely, it seems I was right to return to England, I obtained a job in the British Government, and dare I say it is quite nice._

_I have a very important proposition for you: a few days ago I was told that a very important singer is visiting the area, she is a well know vocalist and has become quite a talented voice throughout The United Kingdom. Sir James 'A' Ratham, an English businessman, has invited this young lady to perform at a reception to commemorate the birthday of his young daughter. _

_He has heard of your reputation around London as an avid puzzle-master and detective, he would like the opportunity to meet you in person, and has requested that I ask you to be my guest to the reception._

_But of course I know that you will not be traveling alone, but apart from yourself, I cannot think of anyone else who would enjoy a gala evening like tonight. So together with this letter I have included three invitations for Luke, Flora and yourself. The reception will consist of a dinner and speech followed by a couple's dance and then the recital, he has arranged for a limo to arrive at your apartment at 7:00 to take you to Ratham Hall at 8:00 pm._

_I thank you for being able to attend; I will be waiting for you there._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Clark Triton _

The Professor took a minute to let the words sink in; he felt rather honored! It wasn't every day that he was invited to such an important event, especially when Luke & Flora were invited too, the Letter was in print, so he knew Clark used a typewriter.

Flora set down the letter and stared eagerly at Luke. She had never attended a dance in her life-much less a formal dance-and she had huge feelings for Luke, especially after when they kissed after a previous mystery that Luke barely survived, her mind was spinning with questions: what she would wear? Would Luke love to dance with her? Flora knew that a True Gentleman never refuses the request of a lady.

But she felt sorry for The Professor; he had no date to the dance. He had lost Claire, the love of his life, so long ago. She had been killed in a lab explosion, just when he had proposed to her, he knew she had loved him dearly and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she had bought him his trademark top hat, he never fell in love or courted anyone else, and he still mourned her loss to this day.

Flora knew how he felt; she had lost her mother, Lady Violet, years ago, to influenza, a year afterwards, her father, Baron Augustus Reinhold, become bedridden and soon died. Layton and Luke rescued her from St. Mystere when they had solved the Golden apple mystery, and took her to live with them; she loved living a new life in London.

She still remembered that day…

"_Papa, are you ok?"_

"_Baron Reinhold looked at his daughter who stood at his bedside "I'm afraid not, my dear girl," he said gloomily "I been bedridden for several days, it would seem I have failed you as a father."_

_Flora couldn't believe what she heard "No, Papa!" She cried. "You've never failed me as a father! I love you, and I won't let you go! I can't and I won't!"_

_Baron Reinhold breathed heavily but slowly, as if an elephant was sitting on his stomach, Flora didn't like what that meant, she had seen it before, and she didn't want to see it again._

"_Papa, please, don't go…please don't…."_

_Matthew appeared behind her, his face as grim as a storm cloud, "Miss Flora, let's leave Master Reinhold alone for a moment."_

_Flora wanted to resist, but she know better, Matthew walked her out of the room as Bruno walked in past him, Flora sat outside the door and waited several moments for Bruno to come back-finally he did, but his face was completely grim _

"_He's gone" he said sadly to Matthew _

"_Dear me" said Matthew._

_Flora dashed into his room, and saw that her father's body was at rest; he didn't speak or move again…_

Flora snapped back into reality and she noticed that Luke had rested a warm hand on her shoulder, he looked deeply concerned; as if he was trying to understand her thoughts; it seemed he knew what her flashback was.

"Flora?" he whispered

Flora looked over beside herself to him "Oh, I'm sorry, Luke. I just had a flashback…"

"About your Father?" Luke said

"Yes…" she replied

Luke knew that Flora was down in the dumps, which sent his brain spinning like a spider web, searching for a way to cheer her up…

Then a light bulb flashed in his head! He knew exactly what to do: he gently took Flora's hand and smiled,

"Flora, Will you be my date to the Dance at Ratham Hall tonight?"

Those were the words Flora had wanted to hear and never heard before at all. Almost instantly she stared into his eyes and answered calmly but with excitement "Yes! Yes, Luke! I'd love that!" Then she paused "You…you'd really want me to dance with you?"

"Flora, you know I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, and I really mean it this time."

Flora threw her arms around him, completely lost in her own world, not caring a bit.

Luke grinned with satisfaction and planted a kiss on her cheek, Flora pulled back and blushed slightly, but she didn't care, all that mattered was she was going to a dance for the first time in her life, and she was going with the boy she loved most.

Meanwhile, Layton was still pondering the letter

"I suppose if it is important to Clark that I attend; I shall do so at once," he turned to Flora and Luke, who had heard him pondering. "Will you two have the honor of accompanying me tonight?"

Luke didn't hesitate "Of course! After all, I'm your apprentice and an apprentice always stands by his mentor"

"And his Daughter" Flora chimed in.

Layton couldn't argue with that, he knew how persistent they were, especially in times like this.

"Very well, then," Said Layton "Luke, there's some money in that envelope," he pointed to an envelope on the mail pile, You and Flora go to the Clothing store on Baker Street and get something suitable to wear tonight"

Luke and Flora stared at their clothes; Luke knew that he would need something nicer to pass himself off as a Gentleman. Flora's dress was pretty, but Layton knew better.

"Ok, Professor," Said Luke "We'll take the next bus there" but as he went for the envelope, he stopped "Wait a minute! Where's that envelope?"

Layton shook his head "Oh dear, I've forgotten to sort my mail. Luke, my letter is different than the others in a pile, please find it"

"Sounds like a puzzle!" said Luke "I'll do it"

_Puzzle 1: Odd Letter out (10 Picarats)_

_The Money envelope for Luke is hidden in the professor's mail pile, however because the mail pile got cluttered, Luke can't find it. The only clue Luke has is the letter is that the envelope is different from the others._

_Can you find it? _

Luke rummaged the Mail pile and found a dark green envelope; he rummaged some more and noticed that the rest of the envelopes, except for three light green ones, were white. "This has to be it" he said, opening it, and sure enough, a wad of cash fell into his hand, "It's different from the others!"

"Well Done, Luke!" The Professor Cheered "You did well, my boy"

"Let's get going!" Said Flora with excitement "the bus won't wait all day" and both of them dashed out the door.

They reached the bus stop just as the red double Decker bus pulled up; they showed their passes rode the bus until they saw the dress shop on Baker Street; they got off at the next stop and walked to the shop.

Flora's breath was taken away as she looked around the little store. Racks of Formal Dresses and other shoppers filled the atmosphere and Men's suits: Business Suits, Tuxedos, and Neckties filled the other end of the store. Flora and Luke walked nearly the entire length of the dress corner

"I've never seen so many dresses in one place!" Flora gushed "They're so pretty!"

Luke Smiled "Is there one that you'd like to get?"

Flora scanned the rack next to her and saw a Red Satin Dress with long red sleeves; it was Flora's favorite color-Then again, Red was everyone's favorite color.

"Oh, I rather like this one" she said "it's my size, and I'm sure The Professor would love it too"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," Luke Agreed. "You know, that reminds me of a puzzle I heard about, want to hear it?

"Do you even need to ask?"

_Puzzle 2: Mixed Suits (40 Picarats)_

_Three men in a Dressing room are about to try on their suits. Then the lights go out and they can't see each other at all. A few minutes later the lights come on, and they find themselves wearing each other's suits._

_Here are their Statements:_

_A: I didn't get this suit, I hate blue!_

_B: This Black suit does not suit me at all!_

_C: Hey! Who gave me this suit? I didn't pick this!_

_The security camera shows no one entered the room when the lights were out. Which means one of the three men switched the suits. Who is the prankster? _

_(Note: cover the answer below until you figure it out)_

Flora pondered it for a minute….then said "it has to be B! His statement differs from the others!"

"Great Work," Luke Cheered "you get better every day." he grabbed a Marine blue suit from the suit rack "I never wear anything that isn't blue" he declared.

As they walked to the counter, Flora stopped, "Wait!" she cried.

"What?" Said Luke

"Shouldn't we determined what our total cost is for our clothes?

"Great idea, Flora," Replied Luke, "And I've got just the puzzle for the job, give it a go!"

"Oh…ok then"

_Puzzle 3: Total Costs: 50 picarats_

_You go shopping and you pick out a dress that's 90 dollars and a Suit that costs 10 dollars more than the dress. _

_However both items are on sale for fifty percent off for one day only._

_So with the fifty percent off sale; what is the total of both items all together? _

_(As always: cover the answer till you solve it)_

"Oh, Luke, you've really stumped me on this one" Flora commented

"Flora," Luke answered "A true Lady leaves no puzzle unsolved"

"You're right!" Flora suddenly remembered.

It took several minutes and then Flora answered "I got it! 50 percent means half price, half of 90 dollars is 45 dollars, and half of 100 dollars is 50 dollars, therefore, our total is 95 dollars!"

Luke beamed from ear to ear, "Great work, Flora! It's great to see you improve!"

Luke paid for their clothes and left for GressenHeller on the next Double Decker bus.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner and a Murder

**Chapter 2: Dinner and a Murder**

_Prof. Layton's Apartment: Central London. 6:30 Pm _

Professor Layton was dressing in a brown suit with his top hat and a matching Bow tie and orange shirt. He had never been more slicked up that he was now, and he hadn't really wore a suit since his younger days, but he knew Luke and Flora were more than willing to slick themselves up whenever needed, which made him feel rather guilty, he knew that a true Gentleman always dresses properly for any occasion.

He took one last look in the mirror, He remembered when he last wore a suit: it was back in his younger days, he and Claire had attended a faculty dinner, and they held a couples dance afterwards, Layton had never been a great dancer-then again, Claire wasn't ether-but then again, nobody's perfect.

Meanwhile, Luke was finishing his blue Bow tie in his own room, and then added his blue waistcoat and jacket; he also had matching blue pants and his carefully combed Chestnut Colored Hair.

He reminded himself of Clive; the Teenager who tried to destroy London in a desperate attempt to kill those who killed his family, but deep down, he really had a heart for the Professor and his family, as Layton was the one who saved him from insanity. He was sent to Jail by Inspector Chelmey, but was released on parole because of his age; he was then taken in by Emmy Altava, The Professor's former assistant and friend, who visited on occasion. Emmy was currently training as a detective at Scotland Yard.

Luke finished his suit and went to the living room, just as Flora entered from her room, and with one look at her, he'd swore he'd been drunk. Flora was wearing her red satin long sleeved sequined dress-the one they bought; her chestnut colored hair was curled and pulled back in a silky red ribbon and a red Rose was pinned on her right side, she still wore her black boots.

Rosa, The Professor's housekeeper, stood behind Flora, pleased at the good job she had done of Getting Flora ready.

Luke approached Flora with a huge smile; Flora was stunned to see Luke not wearing his trademark blue cap, but it seemed Luke didn't care, he stopped a few inches from Flora, then before Flora could react; Luke took her hand, and kissed it, Flora's cheeks turned blood red at this act of respect.

"You look beautiful tonight, Flora." said Luke proudly.

"Thanks, Luke," Said Flora. "You look like a true Gentleman"

"You do look wonderful, dear" Said the Professor, entering the room in his own suit. "Do look after things while we're away, Rosa."

"Don't you worry about a thing." she told him

A horn honked outside, Luke took Flora's arm in his and they walked towards the white limo sitting outside the apartment, Layton followed behind them, the Chauffeur opened the back door, Flora entered first, Luke following behind, his blue cap now on his head. Layton entered last, sitting next to Flora; The Chauffeur closed the door and the limo slowly pulled away.

It was nighttime when they arrived at Ratham Hall, The Chauffeur opened the door and The Professor, Luke & Flora stepped onto the cobblestone walkway to Ratham Hall, the courtyard was laced with flowers and Limos and waiting man servants who were talking, drinking and occasionally having a cigarette.

"What a beautiful Place!" Flora said in amazement.

Ratham Hall was tall and immense, as big as Reinhold Manor, with party guests talking and laughing together in the courtyard, they approached the double doors to the Hall.

A Tall Man in his early forties addressed them. "Herschel Layton, I presume?"

"_Professor_ Herschel Layton" he corrected, "But yes, I am he"

The Man checked his name off the list in his hand, he turned to Flora and his eyebrow raised skeptically "Miss Flora Reinhold?"

Layton forgot that Flora was shy about meeting new people; she answered shyly "Yes sir…that's me" she said as if the Man's snooty appearance scared her.

The Man eased a little, showing concern. "Sir, this young Lady is your daughter?" he asked Layton

"Adopted Daughter," he corrected, "but yes"

He checked her name off "First time, I take it?"

"Yes sir…" she gestured to Luke, who was standing beside her "This is my escort"

The Man turned to Luke, "And you are Mr. Luke Triton?"

"Yes, Sir, we were invited by my father, Clark Triton"

"Ah, yes, he is just inside and has been awaiting your arrival, according to his request; you three will be seated together during the dinner" he turned to Luke "if you don't mind?" he took Luke's cap and hung it on a nearby coat rack, he did a double take on Layton "Have you an escort to the dance?"

Layton sighed "I'm afraid not, my good man"

The Man changed the subject "very well, please enter here" he opened the double doors to the Ballroom of Ratham Hall.

The Ballroom was immense, with a stage opposite them. A small bar counter was set up at the left, with a lone barman busily serving patrons; a gold chandelier hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in bright light. Several tables were arranged before them in a strange shape, it looked like a capital H, and Layton scanned the room, searching for Clark and Brenda.

Flora gazed around the ballroom herself, she had never imagined a ballroom like this-then again, she had never known ballrooms were like this.

"I see them!" Luke cried

"You see them?" Said Layton "Good eyes, my boy, Where are they?"

_Puzzle 4: Sea of Faces: 25 Picarats_

_Luke has spotted his parents among the party guests, and so have Layton and Flora. _

_Their statements are:_

_Luke: They're right next to the bar on the left, I can see a man wearing blue_

_Layton: Nonsense, they're standing opposite us, I know his face anywhere_

_Flora: There's a man talking to a woman wearing a blue flower._

_Although these statements are helpful, only one of them is right, which one of the statements is right?_

_(Note: Cover the answer, else you'll ruin everything_)

Layton spoke up, "they are next to the lectern"

Luke was surprised, "you're right, Professor! How did you figure that out?"

"Well," he said "Clark couldn't be next to the bar, because there is no one with light brown hair next to it, and Clark has light brown hair, and he couldn't be talking to the woman with the blue flower, because The woman is nothing like Brenda, therefore they are at the lectern." Luke and Flora were both surprised and pleased at Layton's observation.

They walked to the lectern to find Clark and Brenda waiting for them, the two were splendidly dressed in their best as well: Clark was wearing a blue business suit with a blue bow tie, and carried a crystal flute with red wine, Brenda stood next to him wearing a purple evening gown and wore a blue rose pinned to her Chestnut hair, Luke was pleased at their appearance as they were at his own

"Herschel" said Clark, shaking his hand, "How wonderful for you to come"

"Well, I couldn't refuse the request of a good friend" he turned to Brenda "My, don't you look splendid?"

"Thank you, Professor." She turned to Flora and smiled at her Dress and Hair, "Flora, my Dear girl! Heaven be good to me, how beautiful you look!" she planted a kiss on her cheek, "I never imagined you'd look like this on a night like tonight."

"Well," Said Flora "a True Lady always dresses properly for any occasion."

A man next to Clark approached Layton; he was a tall English man in his late forties, with dark grey hair, a matching suit, and a matching well-trimmed beard

"Professor Herschel Layton, I presume"

"I am he." Layton replied.

"Sir James 'A' Ratham" He smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you," he turned to Flora and Luke, who were talking with Brenda and Clark, "and who is the young Lady here?"

Luke heard Sir Ratham address Flora, and he and Luke faced him,"Oh, Hello, Sir Ratham," said Luke, "This is my Date, Flora."

Sir Ratham smiled at her, "She is such a beautiful young lady," Flora heard him and blushed, and then she and Luke wandered off in the crowd, Luke was starting to ask where they would like to be seated during the dinner, and then a young teenager about Flora's age almost walked into them,

"Watch where you're- "Flora stopped. Once she saw whom she was addressing.

Luke observed her carefully: she was about the same age and height as Flora, with short dark curly hair, wearing a very pretty dress riddled with flowers-one of which was pinned above her right ear, and a timid smile.

"Hello," Said Flora" "what's your name?"

The Girl said nothing for a minute, then said, "Vivian Ratham"

"Ah, I remember," said Luke. "My name is Luke Triton, and this is my date, Flora."

"Hi there" she said, her voice just above that of a mouse, Luke could only assume that she was very timid. Flora knew how that felt; she was very timid herself; but she warmed up more by meeting new people around London.

"So, My Dad says you came with that Brown Gentleman over there." she pointed to Layton, who was in conversation with Sir Ratham.

"You bet," said Luke, "That's Professor Herschel Layton, London's most famous archeologist and Puzzle solving Detective!"

He's a Detective?" Vivian said. "He solves cases?"

Yeah," Flora piped up," We go with him, I'm his adopted daughter, and Luke's his apprentice."

"You're his daughter?" She Asked Flora, "You're no older than I am; I'm thirteen."

That's no different," Luke replied, "I'm thirteen, and Flora's fourteen."

"Oh," Vivian looked rather embarrassed, "I'm so sorry."

Sir Ratham materialized next to his daughter, "Are you alright, Vivian?" Vivian nodded slightly

Clark, Brenda and Layton appeared beside Luke and Flora, "Well, Herschel, it appears the kids have become friends." The Professor nodded in agreement.

But Sir Ratham didn't seem at ease, "I think at best I should announce the meal."

"I Agree" Said Layton, "Come Luke, Flora, we will sit together" But Sir Ratham stopped them abruptly, and rather rudely.

Actually, Professor Layton," He cocked his head towards the stage. "I shall seat you and your companions personally"

Clark Stroked his chin suspiciously, "Are you sure of that, James?"

Absolutely" he stated firmly, but he sounded somewhat

Guilty, as if he was sensing danger.

Layton tensed up, his face a scowl of suspicion, Luke scowled with suspicion too, he didn't like this, Nor did Flora, they were with Layton long enough to know that when something like this happened, trouble followed with it.

"Actually, Sir Ratham," Luke spoke up, "I'd rather sit with my family, if it's all the same to you."

Layton then added, "I agree, but thank you anyway, Sir Ratham." And he and Flora were seated on the right side of the room adjacent to Luke's family; Sir Ratham was seated at the head of the table.

Soon the meal was announced, and maids and waiters approached the tables and served plates of Roasted Turkey, Mashed Potatoes with butter and steamed vegetables. Soon after the meal was served, Sir Ratham rose to his feet

"Attention, Ladies and gentlemen," and everyone diverted their gaze towards him "First of all, I wish to talk you all for your attendance during this special reception in honor of my beautiful daughter, Vivian." The audience seemed to drink in every word, "Her mother passed on when she was very young, and so afterwards, I-"then a loud gunshot sounded across the room, Sir Ratham quickly collapsed to the floor. And guests screamed and ran quickly out the door, trampling over one another as they went.

The Professor quickly grabbed Flora and they ducked near the stage, Clark and Brenda followed suit with Luke.

As soon as they caught their breaths, Layton raced to Sir Ratham's body, blood poured from his chest, he felt his body for a pulse, and turned to the group, "We must split up!" he said urgently, "Luke, Flora, Find the telephone and call Emmy at Scotland Yard. Then tell Miss Perry to close the gates at once. Afterwards, stay in the courtyard and wait for Emmy's arrival!"

"What has happened?" Asked Brenda

"Layton's face grew dark." He's dead.

_And there's chapter 2, chapters 3 & 4 will be released soon, so stay tuned for that. Please review. Thanks _


	3. Chapter 3: The Blind Guest

**Chapter 3: The Blind Guest**

_Ratham Hall: London Outskirts. 9:00 Pm_

The sound of Layton's words chilled Clark & Brenda to the bone; Sir Ratham-one of England's top businessmen was lying dead in cold blood, they had faced something like this years before, but it was mashed potatoes compared to this.

Layton rose to his feet and approached them

"How could this have happened?" Said Clark, scratching his head, Brenda was completely shaken up, she couldn't talk at all. It had all happened so quickly!

"I'm just as baffled too, Clark," Said the Professor.

"Wait a Minute!" Brenda piped up. "Where's Vivian?"

Layton scratched his head, he didn't know. "I don't ever recall seeing her during the dinner at all…"

"I concur, Herschel," Agreed Clark. "Perhaps she had skipped out to the bathroom"

But the Professor continued scratching his head, something bigger was afoot here, and he knew this was another case for the great Professor Layton.

Meanwhile, Flora and Luke dashed to the nearest phone, which was in the sitting room next room over; Luke grabbed the receiver and dialed Scotland Yard. Inspector Chelmey, Chief investigator of Scotland Yard, answered.

"Scotland Yard, Chelmey Speaking!"

"Hi, Inspector, this is Luke Triton, Professor Layton's Apprentice."

"Oh Hello, there," The Inspector answered a bit gruffly, How's old Layton doing?"

"Oh, He's alright" Luke Answered. "Just solving mysteries and such-"

"Well, what do you want?" The Inspector cut him off

"There's been a murder at Ratham Hall! A man's been murdered, One Sir James A Ratham."

The Inspector seemed shocked on the other line, "James A Ratham, you say?" he gasped.

Luke was a bit shocked himself, "Yes sir, I just found his body a minute ago."

"Bloody hell!" The Inspector cried, "Is Layton around, per chance?"

Luke Answered, "He's with the body, searching for evidence-"

Chelmey cut him off quickly, he nearly shouted with horror over the phone, "Well, you hold tight, lad! I'll send Emmy over as soon as I can contact her!

"Thank you, Inspector, Good Night!" Luke slammed down the phone, completely baffled and turned to Flora. "Emmy's been contacted and will be coming to investigate."

Just then, they heard a noise behind them. They turned around, no one was there; just then Vivian entered from the side door, she seemed to be sneaking away quietly. Luke quietly motioned for Flora to block the door while he snuck up to her; he turned behind her and said, "Leaving the party so soon?"

Vivian shrieked quietly and faced Luke, who stood behind her, glaring, arms folded, almost instantly she turned and ran to the side door, shoving Flora aside

"Flora, follow me!" Cried Luke. "Vivian, hold it there!" He Shouted after Vivian as she ran down the narrow corridor, Luke and Flora shouted and ran as fast as they could, since they were kids, they were nimble and faster. Vivian raced down the corridor, desperately shoving over vases and knocking over tables, with Luke and Flora dodging everything thrown at them.

Just before she reached the door at the end of the hall; she stumbled on her shoe and fell to the floor, she stumbled to her feet, But Luke was at the door before she was, she forced the door open and stumbled into the courtyard but Luke clutched her arm in a vice-grip while Flora helped to restrain her

"Hey there, lad! What are you doing?" A Man's voice demanded. Luke looked over and saw a tall man wearing a black suit and dark sunglasses.

"You deaf?" the man raised his voice, "I said let her go! I don't care who you came with, release her or you'll taste my bullets!"

Flora remained with Vivian while Luke addressed the man, "Now see here, sir: I am Luke Triton and I'll have you know that-"but the man cut him off instantly

"L...Luke Triton! Hold on, you're the Luke Triton that works alongside that puzzle detective Professor Layton?" the man asked in surprise.

"That's me," he replied, "In the flesh."

"Well, that is different! I...I apologize for my rudeness."

Luke didn't really think the man was being rude, only misjudgment, but he decided to let it slide. "What's your name, sir?"

"My Name's Wilson, I'm Sir Ratham's bodyguard and chauffeur. Tell me, is Professor Layton investigating this murder? Cause this would be the ideal case for someone like him."

Luke seemed motivated by the man's enthusiasm that he decided to put it to good use. Addressing Wilson once more, he said, "Look sharp, Wilson, because Professor Layton and I require your assistance!"

"No Doubt about it" Wilson agreed. "If Layton was around, one would expect that"

Luke motioned for Flora to bring Vivian over to them with her, Vivian had stopped struggling, but looked rather afraid and shy, "You stand guard at the gate, wait for the police and stop anyone from leaving or entering. Maintain this duty until Layton, Flora and I return from our work."

Wilson nodded vigorously, "My Pleasure, Luke Triton. I know this place better than anyone. And if anyone gets past me; they'll taste my fists!"

"Vivian" Said Flora. "Go with Wilson, you'll be useful to him over there than with us."

Vivian spoke to them a little louder and clearer this time, "Well, ok. If you insist." And followed him to the big entrance gate.

"So…now what?" Asked Flora, obviously baffled. Luke understood that Flora wasn't known for quick thinking.

Luke scanned the courtyard and spotted several guests, none of them was the tall man they met earlier, a light bulb flashed in his head suddenly, why didn't he think of it sooner?

"Flora!" he said urgently, "What would Professor Layton do in a time like this?"

Flora seemed to rack her whole body, she wasn't known for quick thinking, and Luke must've rolled his eyes so fast he felt like a game show wheel…finally he answered for Flora

"Question the suspects" he said. "Since everyone here is a suspect, we need to question them and find out what they know about the murder, this will prove useful to Emmy when she arrives."

"Oh," said Flora, "I get it now." She scanned the people in the courtyard; they included Miss Perry, the Governess, a drunken valet and a frightened man sitting on a bench.

"Well, into the trenches" Luke thought. He and Flora walked to the drunk; he was slumped against a bench with a shattered bottle of red wine, Luke never liked drunken people, but what information he had could be important "...Pardon me, sir..." he started.

"Well, there's someone who knows a flying elephant when he sees one!" he said wildly, Flora's eyes nearby jumped out of her sockets at his words.

"Flying Elephants?" she gasped. Luke's eyes rolled once more,

"Flora, he's drunk, he's seeing things, drunks do that." Flora was still getting used to strange people; He was still reminding himself of that.

"Uhh…sir," Flora started "Do you know about the murder?"

"Of the murder of the flying elephant and the Red Baron? Sure, I know all about it!" the Valet cried, "Look! There they go!" he started to race pass Luke and Flora and toward the gate,

"Oh, well," sighed Luke, "Wilson will handle him." And they started for Miss Perry, a middle-aged woman who was standing by the doors, wearing an elaborate dress with brown hair.

"Oh, Hello, Miss Perry, we've been looking for you," Said Flora, "it's…quite horrid, isn't it?"

"It's so dreadful indeed," Miss Perry agreed, "All these rumors about Miss Vivian, about her Father's murder; I don't believe these, do you?"

"No," Said Flora, "I don't and neither does Luke!"

"Indeed," Luke agreed, "but down to business," he took his notebook from his satchel and addressed her, "first, what sort of Man was Sir Ratham?"

"Oh, he was such a great man! The residents of the Hall considered him very harsh, but I am certain it was only his way of showing a fatherly attitude towards them." Luke knew what she meant; his own parents had been harsh towards him and even themselves. He even knew that the Professor did the same to Flora.

"Is there a list of the party Guests?" Flora Asked her.

"Oh, of course," Said Miss Perry, "It is in the dining room, the police will find it very useful, I'm sure. Either way, I hope they don't find the annotations I made very confusing."

Flora spoke up "What were the annotations for?"

They were made to note specific seating arrangements for the meal and the recital. Some individuals, whom I considered were important, were written in italic."

"And who suggested this in the first place, do you know?"

"Jean-Michele Dumas, a wonderful French party planner and head waiter. He took great care with the tables, the tablecloths, and even the guests as well"

Luke and Flora felt a little confused when she mentioned the guests. "I don't know what you mean by the guests" Said Flora.

"Well," explained Miss Perry, "He assumed that some of the guests that would attend would have poor hearing or eyesight, so he had the tables and tablecloths arranged so that the guests would have the view and seating position necessary for them to have a good time during the recital."

Luke was deeply intrigued now; he started to assume that maybe the table arrangements were made so that the shot could be orchestrated perfectly, he would definitely take note of that. "Is he still around, so that we can talk with him?"

"He left soon after the reception began, on personal business in London; he went to visit his doctor, something about his eyesight."

"Thank you, Miss Perry," Said Flora. "We appreciate your help."

"You're welcome, dear."

Luke was completely startled at how many notes had been jotted in his notebook; almost 10 pages of facts covered it all! He and Professor Layton would have a LOT to discuss when they met again


	4. Chapter 4: The Lawyer and the Will

_Just so you all know, I've had a hard time writing this, here's the first half of the chapter, the final part will be posted by the end of the month. Sorry I didn't post this earlier, Please R&R, and above all, Enjoy_

**Chapter 4: The Lawyer and the Will**

_Ratham Hall: London Outskirts: 9:30 Pm_

Professor Layton had managed to stop the blood pouring from Sir Ratham's Body. Luckily a Doctor had attended the party and was tending to the body, Layton Re-Joined Clark and Brenda.

"Should we join Luke and Flora outside, Herschel?" Asked Clark.

"No, Clark," Answered Layton, "There is much to do before the police arrive. We will start by gathering information about the murder and the victim, and perhaps the guests and staff can tell us more."

"Alright, Herschel, where should we begin?" Layton scanned the room looking for an answer; very few guests remained in the ballroom, He turned to Clark.

"Well…I suggest you and Brenda question who you can in this area and search for anything interesting, while I'll do the other rooms."

Clark and Brenda seemed pleased with the idea; it seemed a much better plan to split up than go together, it covered ground more quickly.

"I'll meet you here when I'm done." And Layton left, And Clark and Brenda scanned the room and saw very few guests and staff members filled the room, Clark could tell that they had very little to work from.

Layton scanned around the hallway he was in, it smelled of fresh gunpowder and smoke, which could only mean that the gunman must've fired the bullet from this very room, he peeked out the room through the door and analyzed the viewpoint.

_Puzzle 4: A Gun's eye view: 55 Picarats_

_From Layton's standing position, there are three targets that the assassin's bullet can only hit from the doorway, _

_Target A: The Podium_

_Target B: The Back door_

_Target c: A Knight tilted to the side_

_Only one of these targets is the bullet's main target, which one is it?_

_(You know the drill)_

Layton scratched his head, then smiled to himself, "yes, it is C. I know it is." He felt very pleased with himself.

Then he noticed a large brown cloth next to him, but as he picked it up and examined it, he then noticed it was a Wig of Thick Brown hair, thick enough to cover a man's hair completely, but Layton had seen many gentlemen at the reception with that kind of hair, so he was at a standstill, he pocketed the wig in his jacket.

He then heard a loud noise from the next room over, it sounded like pots and pans crashing! 'The Murderer might be in the next room' Layton thought, he dashed in only to find a mess of pots and pans, and a Chef struggling to pick up everything.

"Uh, Pardon me, sir. Is something wrong?" asked Layton, as he bent to help the man pick up the pots and pans.

The Chef looked embarrassed, "Oh, Momma Mia, I'm so sorry," he said with an Italian accent, "I had just found my serving platter to prepare the cakes and deserts with, but some Idiot rattled them lose while I was in the cellar getting some wine."

"Can I help you pick them up?" Layton asked, knowing that a true gentleman helps those in need.

"Oh, bless you. I would be eternally grateful." and within minutes, the job was done.

Layton scanned the pile for a split second, then without blinking; he picked a platter from the pile on the counter and tossed it to the Chef.

The Chef stared at it in wonder, "Thank you, how did you find it so quickly? It could've taken me half the evening to find it!"

"That is because you see but you fail to observe; you can see the platters but you fail to find which one is the one because you failed to find the emblem at the center of the platter, and obviously you are drunk, as your breath has a hint of alcohol on it, and the desserts are already served."

The Chef looked somewhat befuddled, "Uh…do excuse me, sir, I must go now…" he then slunk away into the back room, and Layton left the kitchen with a suspicious frown on his chin, that Chef seemed very shaken, as if he was in danger, 'or' Thought Layton 'Danger of being caught'.

Layton slunk out to the hallway and into the next room, which was the main dining room, a long ornate dinner table with a white tablecloth stretched throughout the entire room.

There was a man standing next to the table with his back turned, he was tall & slender, and in his early forties. He had Black Hair, and wore a Tan Business suit with a matching necktie.

Layton strolled to the man and cleared his throat, the man turned to him.

"Hello there, Let me introduce myself, I am Professor Layton, and the man's eyes grew wide with relief.

"Oh, you are Professor Layton, the infamous Puzzle solver and Detective they all speak of?" his voice was calm but shaken.

"I am he."

"Well, what an honor!" the Man said, shaking his hand, "We are so blessed by your presence here."

Layton smiled, "And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing here?"

The man blushed, "Oh, do excuse me, allow me to introduce myself: I am Jack Craven, I am a distant relative of Sir Ratham and Business Manager of Ratham industries."

"Can you recap to me what you saw?"

"I was standing sitting Behind James when it happened. Although I did not see what happened; I have every reason to believe Vivian, His Daughter, had nothing to do with it."

And you are sure."

"As Surely as I'm standing here."

"What sort of man was Sir Ratham?"

Jack took a drink of Red Wine and replied, "From what I recall, he was a man who most times was a bit gruff, and somewhat unyielding, but for the most part he was very good and fatherly towards his daughter, and his servants as well."

"So you knew him very well then…"

Jack replied sadly, "What a tragic ending to a great man…His father and my Father were lived very close, we started the business many years before when his father acquired a piece of land that he then made into Ratham Industries, this was many years before his children were born."

Children? Layton couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. He never knew that Sir Ratham had a second child, other than Vivian. if he had, he or she would have been present at the reception.

"I Beg your Pardon, Mr. Craven. I do not know of any 'second child' Sir Ratham had, i thought Vivian was his only Child."

"Oh no." Said Jack, "a few years before Vivian came into the world. Lady Ratham, His wife, gave birth to a boy, i remember seeing him the day after he was born, but several weeks afterwards, he disappeared from London, and from that moment on; no one in the family ever talked of him, they even acted as if he never existed."

The last words hit Layton like a kick in the groin, he felt deeply sorry for what happened to the boy, he would feel the same for Flora, she was the only family he had. he then hoped the boy was still alive.

"Have you any knowledge of his business successor?" he asked Jack, hoping to know that Ratham's business wouldn't close down.

Jack took another sip of his wine glass, "I Believe that Sir Ratham had his will drawn up by his personal Lawyer, Thomas Barkley. he is set to read it about a few days from now, and we will then know of what will happen from here on out." Layton decided to find this Thomas Barkley and speak with him, and quickly, too.

"Do you happen to know where this Man is?"

"I honestly have no idea, Professor Layton. i have never met him, and i do not think that he has come to the reception."

Layton decided to continue his search of the other rooms and then Rejoin Luke and Flora along with Clark and Brenda, "Well, thank you very much, Mr. Craven." he shook his hand.

"If you need anything else; i am at your disposal, Professor Layton. i bid you good night and good luck."

Layton tipped his hat and left to continue his search, with all the information he got, he would definitely have a lot to tell Luke and Flora when they met again.

Clark and Brenda scanned the ballroom, only a few guests remained: The barman, who was serving two patrons, and a manservant who was cleaning up dripping blood from Sir Ratham's body. Clark was no Detective, but he knew better than to keep guessing what to do, the Ballroom was in a bit of turmoil with the knocked over tables and spilled food and Wine and shattered glass.

Clark went to the Manservant and cleared his throat. "Excuse me, sir. I Am Clark Triton and this is my Wife, Brenda. We Work alongside Professor Layton, may we ask for a few minutes of our time?"

"If it helps you," he replied, the Manservant was tall and slender with black hair and wore a Black suit.

"You are one of the household staff?" said Clark.

"Yes, I am the Butler, and my name is Bennett." he answered.

"did you see anyone or anything strange during the shooting?"

The Butler scratched his chin, "Now that you mention it, I did hear a creak before the shot sounded, but there was no open door. but i heard a few dings, it was like the bullet was ricocheting off metal, after that, nothing."

Clark and Brenda took awhile to process what they heard. the Bullet ricocheting; Clark never knew much about Gun Safety, but he knew enough to know that bullets never make clanging sounds before hitting their targets, but this was more mysterious than ever. Brenda never handled a gun in her life, if she did; well...who knows what Luke would say.

Brenda took her turn, "Sir, do you know of any any enemies that Sir Ratham had any enemies throughout the course of his life?"

"Well," Said Bennett, "there are always those who envy one man's success and unimaginable wealth. but honestly, I cannot think of anyone who could desire Master Ratham's death."

Brenda didn't buy it, she knew that almost every wealthy businessman in life had a few enemies, and Sir Ratham has at least one, she'd bet her dress on it.

"Sir Ratham had to have at least one enemy." she told he husband.

"I'm sure he does," Replied Clark, "But from what i knew about Sir Ratham, he also was really secretive."

"I Think we should rejoin Luke and Flora now." Said Brenda, but then Layton strolled up to them, with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Hello, Clark, Brenda. have you any luck?"

"Not very much, but thank you, Hershel. what have you there?" Clark Gestured to the paper in Layton's hand.

"Apparently it's the guest list complete with the seating arrangement, i haven't the time to solve this, it appears that someone must've known i was here."

"Let me take a look," said Brenda, "I'm sure i can get it." Layton hesitated, then handed it to Brenda.

_Puzzle 6: Fancy seating: 30 Picarats_

_There are 12 guests, three army men, Five men and four women. The Guests need to be seated at this rectangular table, seat the guest according to the rules shown above:_

_The Men prefer to sit with a woman beside them._

_The Army men prefer to sit at the corners of the table, with a man or woman beside them_

_The Women prefer to sit in an alternating pattern across the table._

_using these rules, seat the guests at the table._

_(Once again, you know the drill, cover the answer)_

Brenda stared hard at the page, then turned to Layton, "I think this is it."

Layton stared at the page, Brenda had placed the two army men at the left corners of the table, with one man beside one and a woman beside the other one, the men and women alternated on both sides, with the last army man on the right end with the final woman. Clark looked along with Layton and they both smiled.

"Brenda, well done," Clark smiled at his wife and kissed her, Layton smiled too.

"Come you two, it's time we rejoined Luke and Flora outside."

Luke and Flora sat on a bench arm in arm as they waited for Layton, Clark and Brenda to return.

just then a police cruiser roared up the gate with lights flashing and pulled to a stop, barely knocking the gate aside, the doors opened and two detectives approached the gate. one was Emmy, wearing a detective badge clipped to her belt on her Yellow trench coat, along with white riding pants and brown boots. from a distance, one would think she was a horseback rider, or an archeologist.

Emmy strode to the gate, followed by another Man, and Wilson opened it. Emmy Spotted Luke and Flora , and both of them started to the gate.

The Newcomer beside Emmy was Tall. slender and at least twenty five, He had thick Black hair combed to the side, Navy blue eyes, and a cute yet determined complexion. He wore a Black Flannel shirt with a Black Blazer, Navy blue jeans and brown boots. His badge was clipped to his black belt, and he also had a Black Beretta clipped to it as well.

"Hey Emmy." Said Luke, "The Inspector sure wasted no time calling you two over, who's that guy?" he gestured to the young man.

"Luke, Flora," Emmy gestured to him, "This is My Partner, Ross Callen. Ross, Meet Luke and Flora, i told you about them."

"Ah, Yes." he had a rapid British accent, but Luke guessed any man born in England would. "Good to meet you both."

Just then, a side door to the Hall opened and Layton, Clark and Brenda walked to The group.

"Hello, Emmy, it's good you arrived when you did. and who is this gentleman with you?" Ross Stepped Forward and shook his hand.

"Ross Callen, I'm Emmy's Partner at Scotland yard. Pleasure to meet you, Professor Layton." Luke then stepped forward with two Cigar Butts in his hand.

"Hey, Professor. look what i found." he held them both up

Layton examined the Cigar Butts, "Well, that's one avid smoker, he must've burned through the same cigars."

"Wrong." Ross Came forward, slapped on a pair of latex gloves and took the cigars butts from Luke's Hand. He Held them both up for all to see, Vivian and Wilson watched too, "These are two different cigars from different places around the world," He held up the first one, "This one is a chrirpaqui, and this kind of Tobacco comes from Brazil, which means whoever smoked this has been traveling." he then put them both in a plastic bag and pocketed it in his jacket.

"Wait, what about the other one?" Said Vivian

"Oh, that." Said Ross, The other one is a plain Cigar from the convenience store, very cheap brand, i might add," Layton was astounded by Ross, he not only identified both cigars, but he also knew them before he saw them, very clever, "Anyhow," he continued," Come on, Emmy. There;s work to be done."

"Later, guys." and they both walked to the Manor.

Vivian came forward, "Hey Luke, if i didn't kill my Father; why did you chase and catch me?"

"Because, Vivian." Said Luke, "You should know that a True Lady never flees the scene of a crime, especially when they're innocent."

"I'll say." Said Wilson.

Layton yawned, "well, i must return home at once, i must sleep tonight, Flora and Luke, come along. Clark, Please Join us here tomorrow after breakfast, please."

"Of course, Herschel." their limo soon pulled up and Layton, Luke & Flora headed home, Clark and Brenda followed in their own Limo.

Meanwhile, at the Train Station, A Young man who had just disembarked from the evening train to London walked up to the Stationmaster.

"Excuse me ,sir. but do you know how to get to Downtown London?"

"Yes, there is a Bus stop just outside the station, the driver can take you where you need to be." he raised an eyebrow, " And who _are_ you going to see in London?"

The Young man replied, "Professor Herschel Layton." he grabbed his bag and took off for the bus to London.

_And there you go, Chapter 5 in the works, plan to release by Christmas, Please Read and Review, enjoy_!


	5. Chapter 5: Family Ties

_**Chapter 5: Family Ties**_

_Prof. Layton's Office, Gressenheller University, Central London, 10.30 am_

Layton put down his morning cup of tea on his desk and set aside the Papers he had just finished marking. He had just returned from his daily lecture and was resting and waiting for Luke to arrive, and then they would all meet Clark, Brenda, Emmy and Ross at Ratham Hall.

A knock on the door came without warning; Flora came from the kitchen area, and opened the door.

Standing there was a young man with Thick brown hair swept across his face, he wore a Navy Blue Business suit with a matching necktie, and he carried a leather briefcase in his hand, Flora didn't know what to make of him; a Lawyer? A librarian? There were many possiblies to fit his description.

"Professor Layton?" he said, looking around the room.

Layton addressed him, "Yes, Professor Herschel Layton of Gressenheller University. And this is my daughter, Flora. How may I help you, Mr.…?" Before Layton could finish, The Man quickly picked up when he left off.

"Patrick, Patrick Reynolds. Good to meet you." He shook Layton's hand and sat at the coffee table as Flora offered him tea.

"May I ask your business here?" Layton said.

"Yes, indeed," Said Patrick, "I'm a Lawyer from New York, and I've come to Visit a family friend. Do you know happen to know one Sir James 'A' Ratham?"

Layton's smile faded, "Ah….about that, sir…" Patrick raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"He's been murdered," Flora finished.

Patrick shuddered slightly; a look of shock lined his face, as if he had a horrifying nightmare, "Oh, man…how could have happened?"

"I'm stilling wondering that myself, sir," Said Layton. "In Fact, I am about to leave for Ratham Hall Right now." He Stood and motioned for Flora to follow him.

Patrick quickly stood and grabbed his briefcase, "Perhaps I should come along, too."

Layton frowned slightly at Patrick, he seemed very anxious and jumpy, but Layton just nodded. Besides, if Patrick was a friend of Sir Ratham, then maybe he could be of help in this case.

"Come, then, we mustn't keep Luke waiting."

Layton started out the door with Flora and Patrick following him, and they boarded the next bus to Ratham Hall.

Soon after the bus left, a red rose peaked out from the bushes, then a teenage boy of about 15 burst from the bushes and ran down the street, he had Bleached Blond Hair, he wore jeans and Black Converse and the rose he was wearing was pinned to his Red and Blue British Army Jacket, which he had no doubt stolen from a British army soldier.

He hurried to the nearby diner where he met another Teenager dressed in the same outfit, but he had Fiery Red Hair, and had added a British Bandana around his neck to his ensemble.

"Blake" he said to the redhead, "they're heading to Ratham Hall, I heard everything, and that Lawyer is with them."

The Redhead mulled it over, "Ok, thanks, Grady." He said to the blonde. "Now go get some food, everyone else has already ordered for themselves. I'll join you all in a minute."

Grady nodded and then ran inside to a nearby stool. Blake turned and then looked at his British Flag bandana, and then went inside to join the others, he and the gang had planned this for a week, and their time to strike would come soon…very soon.

_Ratham Hall: London Outskirts: 12 pm._

Layton and the others stepped off the bus stop at Ratham Hall after it stopped, and all three stepped off the bus.

At the same time, A Navy Blue Police Cruiser pulled to a stop, Ross stepped out for the Driver's side, with Emmy coming out the other end, both had Badges and Berettas clipped to their belts.

They walked up together to the double doors where Miss Perry, the governess, was waiting for them.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Layton."

"Likewise, Miss Perry." He replied, "Is Vivian available?"

Miss Perry thought for a minute, then said, "Please come right in," she then did a double take on Patrick, "Professor, is this man with you?" she looked at the lawyer bitterly.

Flora jumped in, "Of course, he's with us!" Miss Perry was startled at Flora's protest; but Flora knew better than to sit on the sidelines and do nothing.

"Very well," Said Miss Perry, "please come in, all of you," She led the group inside to the sitting room, where Clark, Brenda, Luke & Clive sat and then said, "Please wait here. I will send for Miss Vivian as soon as I can."

Soon after she left, Layton spoke up, "So, Emmy, Have you any on Information to share from last night?"

"We did. Though not a lot of people told us much, we salvaged what we could; Ross did a background check of Sir Ratham and any friends or family of his back at Scotland Yard."

Ross nodded and took a notebook from inside his jacket, "Well, last night, I questioned An Associate of Sir Ratham, one Jack Craven. And he gave me some info of Sir Ratham's early days," he opened the notebook, "Apparently, Sir Ratham isn't as close with his family as he once was," he read from his notebook, "Sir Ratham had two children with his wife, Lady Louisa Ratham, one was a boy and the other was a girl, they were born at least nine years apart."

"Ah yes," Said Layton, "I remember that. Were you able to find information of where the Boy is?"

Emmy shook her head, "Apparently not, because it seems that Sir Ratham didn't want anyone to know about him after he turned three, we did as many background checks as we could; but no results. But I'd give my life to know if he's alive."

"Me too," Said Clive, "I hope I'm not dead by the time I find out."

"Hopefully, Vivian will tell us more when she comes." The door to the Sitting room opened and Miss Perry entered with Vivian following her.

Vivian didn't look much different from last night; she wore a Navy Blue Boarding school outfit with Small Shield shaped emblem on the jacket's breast pocket with a red Dragon on it. Her outfit also included a white blouse with a Red Plaid bow tie and a matching skirt; she sat on the sofa next to Luke and Flora, who each acknowledged her with a smile.

"Hi, Professor Layton," She said," Miss Perry says that you wish to ask me some questions. Mr. Craven told me last night that if I am cooperative with you, I will know what happened to my father, as well as his business successor. Do you agree?"

"Whatever the truth is, I will find out." He stated firmly.

"Very well." Miss Perry entered with a tray of Tea and cakes, set it on the coffee table and left the room.

"First of all," Said Ross, "Several guests I talked to last night attested to the fact that you were absent prior of the events before the murder, can you recap?"

Vivian spoke carefully, "Well, I did leave the ballroom to use the restroom and fix my dress a little, as soon as I heard the shot; I saw my father's body through the door," she gulped before continuing, "I decided to stay hidden until the heat died down, because since I wasn't in the room, other people would accuse me of the crime."

"Was that why you tried to flee when Luke called the police?" Asked Flora.

"…yes. I saw you two phone the police and I didn't want to be here when they got here. So I fled-"

"Yet you failed." Clive finished.

"Yes."

Ross took a look at his notebook, then to Vivian, "Thank you for answering our questions, Vivian."

"No," she said gratefully, "I guess I should be thanking you all." She smiled to everyone.

Layton stood up, an idea had just come to him, "Vivian, does your father have an office or personal study here?"

"Yes, upstairs." She answered.

"Excellent," Said Patrick, "May we see it?"

Vivian frowned with confusion, but that was ok since she didn't know him, "Who are you?"

"Patrick Reynolds," he said, "I was a friend of your Father."

Vivian frowned in confusion, but she then remembered her father was a more secretive man, yet she swore she still hadn't seen him before, and Patrick looked very young to be the friend of one of the wealthiest businessman in all of England. But that was no different to Layton and Luke's relationship as not only mentor and apprentice, but also friends; they had been as close as any friend could be, just like Luke was to Flora.

"Yes," Said Ross, "However, if we are to proceed further; we must see your father's documents. Take us to his office at once."

Vivian led the group up the stairs just outside the sitting room and all the way to a door with Sir Ratham's nameplate on it. But as Vivian tried to open it, it didn't budge.

"That's weird," she said, "Dad never locked the door like this." Layton knew that Sir Ratham's office would've been locked; he stepped towards it and looked for a way of opening it.

"Is there a keyhole in it?" Asked Patrick, "If there is; we can force it."

"Indeed," Ross Agreed, "and I have just the tool for the job," He took a small black object from his pocket, and then squatted to peek inside the keyhole, He took a lighter from a pocket, lit the pointed end of the object, then stuck it in quickly in the keyhole.

"Stay back, all of you!" he called over his shoulder, then backed up slowly from the door.

Then they heard a sparking sound, like Ross had just blew the door with a firecracker, then the lock jiggled, and Ross booted the door open. "All Clear" he said.

Layton felt a bit baffled by what had just happened that he had to ask, "Ross, what was that you did?"

"That was a disposable pick; it incinerates the lock when ignited. However, after it's used once, it can't be used again."

"Very clever." Said Patrick, and he stepped inside followed by the others.

Suddenly, Emmy came over to Ross from the stairs and tapped his shoulder, "Ross, Miss Perry called for us, There's a call for us, we should take it." Ross nodded and followed Emmy down the stairs. Leaving Layton and the others behind,

Clark spoke to Layton, "Well, Herschel?"

Layton knew what he was thinking, "Well, actually, Clark, would you leave this to the experts?" and by 'the experts' he meant Luke, Flora and himself, Sir Ratham's office wasn't all that big, so the space of just three people occupied it perfectly.

Clark nodded, and Luke and Flora entered the office followed by Vivian. Sir Ratham's office was very small but elegant; a desk with two chairs occupied one corner of the room. And several bookcases lined the walls, and the wall behind Ratham's desk had several paintings and hand drawn portraits.

Layton started to rummage around Ratham's desk while Luke, Vivian and Flora sifted through books, nothing! Not a single document or paper turned up!

Layton regrouped with the others, "This is weird," Said Luke, "we searched the entire room, but not a single paper was found! Not even His will!"

Layton himself was buried in his thoughts, Flora too, for some reason; Sir Ratham seemed to be a more slippery silk than they thought.

Just then, the door knocked, and Ross entered the office followed by Emmy, Layton and the others had their full attention.

"Ross, Emmy. What news?"

"Our call came from Scotland yard." Said Emmy, "It appears that a message came to Inspector Chelmey with information about Sir Ratham's Lawyer, Thomas Barkley. A Scotland Yard Detective stationed in Southampton, where Barkley resides, obtained the information from Barkley's neighbor as well as a gang of street performers."

Layton smiled in satisfaction. Finally a lead for them to follow.

"So, he lives in Southampton?" Said Flora,

"I think I know which house he lives in there." Said Vivian.

"Very well, then, said Layton, "What say we head there to finish off the day?"

"No objections, Professor." Said Luke with excitement, Flora and Vivian nodded in agreement.

"Very well then, Luke, inform Clark and Brenda about where you're going, and then join us the ballroom. Ross, Emmy, take us to Southampton to meet The Detective who will help us."

Ross agreed, "Very well. Emmy, Send a message to him to expect us at the Southampton bus stop." And Layton and company left Sir Ratham's office, unaware of the danger and suspense that awaited them.


	6. Chapter 6: Guns and Glory

_**Chapter 6: Guns and Roses**_

_**Professor Layton's Journal:**_

_**Mystery No. 1: The Missing boy:**_

_**According To Jack Craven, Sir Ratham and his wife had a boy many years before Vivian was born. A week afterwards, the boy went missing, and no one ever spoke of him again. Who is the boy, and is he still alive?**_

_**Mystery No. 2: The Lawyer:**_

_**Patrick Reynolds, A Lawyer from New York, Arrived in London the Morning after Sir Ratham's murder, and claims to be a Friend of him. he also seems very interested in Unmasking the culprit. What is his true motive as to his presence?**_

_**Mystery No. 3: The Unwelcoming Staff:**_

_**The Staff of Ratham Hall do not seem to enjoy Patrick's Presence in London for an unknown reason. Vivian does not seem to get along with him too, Is there a certain reason behind their behavior around him?**_

_Double Decker Bus stop, Southampton, England: 5:30 pm_

Southampton, England. One of the most popular sites in the United Kingdom, it was unknown if Professor Layton would enjoy such a place. But he came with business, not with pleasure.

One man stood among the very few passengers that crowded the platform, waiting for the next bus to London, He was tall and skinny, wearing a Purple coat and A Brown Fedora that nearly covered his face, to the casual observer, he would stand out in any group, any day, but he was no ordinary man, and this was no ordinary place for him to stand out.

The Double Decker Bus soon came into view, he didn't perk up, he didn't have to, he knew what it was and who was coming. He left quickly and quietly, but not before sneaking a peak at the Man in the top hat that was just about to disembark.

* * *

Meanwhile, Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Vivian, Emmy and Ross stepped onto the Platform as Ross scouted among the passengers that crowded the platform. One of them kept his back turned, Not turning or even moving, Ross saw a puff of white smoke, which was evident that he was having a cigarette...or was he...Ross decided to find out

He walked up beside him and said, "Strange. It's not often that anyone skips the bus when it comes."

The Man turned to Ross, He wore a Gray suit with a Black Wool Coat and his head was covered with a Black Fedora that matched his coat, "Hardly, I suppose I am the first," He turned to Layton, who was coming to join them, The Man extended a hand to Ross, who shook it, "Detective Bryan, Southampton Police department."

"Ross Callen, Scotland Yard," he turned to Layton, who had just joined the group.

"Professor Layton?" Detective Bryan's eyes lit up, and Layton smiled. He knew that it was hard to him to walk freely around London without being waved at or recognized wherever he went. But he rather liked it, as most people would too, and if there was a place in the United Kingdom which didn't know Layton, he had yet to find it.

"Yes, I am he," he shook Bryan's hand, "My Apprentice, Luke and my Daughter Flora are over at the bench behind me,"

"Who's the other one?" the Detective gestured to Emmy.

"That'd be my partner, Emmy Altava, who formerly worked alongside Layton," Bryan looked out at them, they had been in deep conversation with a man they had met on the bus, and now they were walking up to Layton and the others.

Layton made the introductions, and Ross turned back to Detective Bryan, "We received your message to Scotland Yard about a Witness who had some information about Sir Ratham's Lawyer, One Thomas Barkley."

"Ah yes," Said The Detective, "a Neighbor of Mr. Barkley spotted him leaving on a trip somewhere, and passed me the message to you."

"That's good to hear," Said Layton, "Could you please take us to the Witness who saw Mr. Barkley?"

"Certainly, However, I do have a favor to ask of you, Professor Layton,"

Layton didn't have to ask any further, he knew what that meant: there was a puzzle brewing, he could read any man's expression like he read one of his favorite books.

"Do I smell a Puzzle brewing?" Asked Luke, who had joined them.

"Indeed," Said Bryan, "Care to give it a go?"

"No Puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice!" he declared.

_Puzzle 8: Gun Shy: 40 Picarats_

_A gunman has been assigned to an Undercover mission, and for the mission he needs to carry a gun with him, but the mission requirments say he needs a gun that's small but carries a big magazine, his choices are:_

_Gun A: A Beretta _

_Gun B: A Sig Sauer 900m_

_Gun C: A Cobray MI 1_

_Which Gun is the one that the gunman needs to pull off his mission?_

_(Cover the Answer until you know)  
_

Luke pondered so deep in his thoughts that Layton almost felt inclined to answer for him, but Luke perked up and faced Detective Bryan, "I have the answer: it's Gun C!"

Detective Bryan smiled, "Well Done, lad. I daresay the Professor has taught you well." Layton Smiled in agreement.

"Wait a Minute" said Vivian, "How is it Gun C? I don't understand?"

"I Know," Said Emmy, "Gun A was a Beretta which holds 8 bullets per Magazine, Gun B was a Sig Sauer which holds 12 rounds, and Gun C is a Cobray MI 1 which holds 32 bullets per clip." She Paused to let in all sink in.

"Well put, Emmy." Said Layton, "Detective, may we depart now?"

Detective Bryan grinded his Cigarette with his heel and said, "Very well, Follow me and I will take you to the witness who saw Mr. Barkley." He headed for the Sidewalk and the others followed closely behind him. Not long after they left, Blake emerged from a nearby building with Grady behind him, Both carried gunpowder rifles strapped around their shoulders.

"Man," Blake wiped sweat from his face,he and Grady had ran the whole length to the Bus stop to avoid suspicion, "At least we know what's going on now, Huh, Grady?" he said to the guy who crouched a few inches behind him, "what's your problem?"

"Well," said Grady, "We didn't catch Vivian in time, and I wanted to see her,"

Blake gave him a Twisted smile, "We'll get here when we can, but not yet. For now, we just spy," He ducked down the sidewalk quickly, "Hurry," He hissed, "Let's follow them."

_Well, so long as I can see her, I'm okay with this_, Grady thought as he slung his gun strap around his back and ran after Blake, who had started down the street.

* * *

Detective Bryan had led Layton and the gang to a secluded part of town near the Dockyards, after another few minutes of walking they arrived at a white two story house, a smaller wooden house stood adjacent to it. It was dark and wet by the time they arrived, and Layton wondered how anyone could live in this part of town.

Detective Bryan walked up to the wooden door, But no one answered when he knocked. He tried again, nothing happened. Luke and Flora ran to the windows to see inside, but the shutters covered the windows completely so that They couldn't make out anything. Flora tried to find a back entrance while Vivian tried to find a Way to pick the lock at the front door.

"Strange," Said Detective Bryan, "It's locked, it wasn't before the last time I came here,"

"When did you come?" Asked Ross,

"A few hours before I left to meet you."

"Hmm..." Layton frowned and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Interesting..." Emmy and Ross nodded in Agreement. Especially at Bryan, He should've seen the person at least walk out before he left, but then again, a lot could've happened between the time it took for him to reach the Bus station and Bring the group back here, but still...

"Hey Professor!" Said Luke, Called Luke from around the corner, "We found a way in!" And everyone hurried over to Where Luke was standing alongside Flora And Vivian, They stood near an old back door that had a single door knob, but no lock.

"Well done, Number one apprentice," Emmy joked, "will it open?" Luke tried to turn the knob, the door rattled but didn't move,

"Nothing," he said, "It's locked too! how can we get it?"

Ross took his gun out, "I'll handle this," He aimed the gun at the door, Fired three shots and blew the knob to smithereens.

Luke swung the door open, "Why not do that on the other door?" he asked.

But Layton answered for him, "because, Luke; The Other Door couldn't opened because it was sealed tightly from the inside." He directed Luke to the Front door which had a wooden plank bolted across the door and a Chair propped up against it.

"Oh, I get it," Said Flora, "Since the Door was sealed, it wouldn't have made much difference at all." Layton smiled at his daughter and nodded.

Layton then began to examine the house: it was very dark and musty, as if it had been recently abandoned and unused. The sofa was old but stuffed, and the coffee table was titled to one side. Flora ran to the kitchen area, which itself was a sight for sore eyes: The sick was cluttered with dirty dishes, the cabinets were empty and filled with cobwebs, and the fridge was dusty and old. It definitely is clear to Flora that the place was abandoned for a VERY long time, despite that should've noticed the mess when he didn't.

Vivian coughed next to Flora, "Great Scot, this place is a mess! we won't find anything here."

Flora coughed in agreement, "Yeah, this is a pigsty compared to the Professor's apartment."

Vivian Looked Flora all over, which made Flora a bit uneasy, "What is it?"

"I Don't Understand," Said Vivian , "You don't resemble Professor Layton in any way. How can you be his Daughter?"

"Well, He adopted me a few years ago after my father died..." Flora's voice trailed off at the sound of the word 'father', Which made Vivian decide to drop the subject altogether. She didn't know yet what Flora had gone through before becoming part of Professor Layton's family, But she decided to ask another time.

Just then, Vivian leaned against the refrigerator, and then it fell apart completely, she jumped quickly out of the way, and where the fridge once stood was a trap door with a handle.

"What did you do?" Flora asked in surprise, But Vivian was too stunned to answer. Then a voice came from behind them.

"What is that?" Flora And Vivian turned and saw Blake and Grady standing at the entrance, their guns slung across their backs.

"Blake!" cried Vivian, "What the devil are you doing here?"

"I was About to ask you the same thing," he replied smugly.

Hey, Viv!" Grady started into the kitchen. But before Blake could stop him; they heard a huge creak and then the whole floor caved in on them and the whole group fell and down and down until they landed on a soft dirt floor, but it wasn't just any dirt floor. As Vivian got to her feet, she saw that they had fell in an underground tunnel, and a well constructed one at that.

"Flora?" Called Luke as he walked into what was left of the kitchen, "Vivian?" but before he could say more, ho found himself falling head first into a pile of earth, with Flora giggling at him.

"Oh Luke," she giggled, "You're so amusing," and she helped him to his feet and helped him cleaned the specks of dirt on his face. As Luke brushed off the last specks off his eyes, he found his hand brushing back one of Flora's chestnut waves and his eyes linked directly to hers Both stood transfixed at one another, nether one of them spoke, it was like time had stopped completely for them.

Flora and Luke had been extremely close for such a long time ever since Flora became part of Layton's family, and they had become closer than any brother or sister or best friend relationship there ever was. Luke remembered The fun time the two of them had at the Dropstone fair, and especially the fun adventures they had together during their time in Future London. Flora had already began to miss Luke when she had hear his family was leaving London and traveling to America.

Since their time away from one another, Flora had missed him every day and even wrote him every week, but since Flora had been really shy, she never got the courage to tell Luke how much she liked him until after a bone chilling mystery they solved in America that nearly left Luke at Death's door. when she visited Luke, he read her the poem she had written to him that explained her feelings for him. They had share their first kiss afterwards, and both of them agreed that that was one moment of their lives that they would remember forever.

Their perfect moment was cut when Grady shouted down the tunnel, "Hey, Blake. Let's follow this tunnel and see where it leads," and they took off after Vivian, Grady & Blake, who had already started down the tunnel.

Blake and Grady each held torches as they lit the way down the tunnel, Blake's face was grim but determined. To the casual observer, one would say he looked very sinister, but that was just his daily pessimism. In other words, he did look sinister, but it did not mean he _was_ sinister.

Finally the tunnel hit a dead end, but then Blake called out, "There's a ladder here. we're gonna have to go up." he pulled down a dusty rope ladder that thankfully wasn't fraying. and started up the ladder first. Luke and Flora frowned in disapproval, knowing that a gentleman always puts a lady before himself.

Luke held the ladder while Flora climbed up after him, Then Vivian, Luke and finally Grady. They joined Blake in what appeared to be a basement/pantry of someone's home. Shelves of canned goods and condiments lined the shelves, they found Blake waiting for them when they climbed up.

"What is this place?" asked Vivian.

"Some guy's pantry if you ask me," Sniffed Blake, then before Grady could talk to Vivian; Luke yelped suddenly.

"Guys, over here!" He was standing near a pile of potatoes in a corner, and was frantically trying to dig whoever was he there out. Blake and Grady dragged the Potatoes away with their guns until Blake's rifle barrel was resting on a tall thickset man lying on the floor wearing red and black flannel pajamas.

Luke took one look at the body then swung back to the others, "Flora, go get Professor Layton and the others, there's a dead man here."

"Who is he?"

Just then Grady found a driver's license covered in dirt next to the body, he dusted it off and read, "The man name is...Thomas Barkley."

And the entire room fell silent.


	7. Chapter 7: A Vengence from the past

_**Chapter 7: Dog's best Friend**_

_**Professor Layton's Journal:**_

_**Mystery 4: The Body in the basement**_

_**Upon arriving in Thomas Barkley's basement, Luke and Flora discovered the body of Sir Ratham's Lawyer, Thomas Barkley. However, there are no signs of an entry wound. How did Thomas die? And who killed him**_?

Professor Layton, Ross, Emmy & Detective Bryan made it to Thomas' house and Luke guided them to the Basement where Blake and Grady had finished boarding up the hole. Flora and Vivian flanked Thomas's body.

"He's dead?" said Layton, as he and Ross Examined the body, "My word...how can this be?"

"Hard to say, Professor," Said Ross, "But I think we can say he didn't die here." He rose to his feet, and went to check for footprints on the steps.

Just then, they heard voices from down below; they were muffled, and they were running quickly: one voice was running and shouting, the second voice was high pitched and almost out of breath, and the third voice was More gruff and almost breathless as well.

"I'm telling you, This is gonna get us somewhere! I can feel it in my chest hairs!" the shouting voice said.

Then the gruff voice said, "Well, the only thing this is getting us is nowhere! There's nothing here but a dead end, rotten boards, lots of dirt, dim lights and more dirt!"

The high pitched voice then said, "Actually, Inspector, It's earth. I'd say that this was built as a Secret Passageway. At Least, that's what I would say."

"That's what YOU would say?" The Gruff voice replied, "Well I'll tell you what I oughta say to that-" Then suddenly, from out of nowhere, A huge explosion from down under blew the makeshift cover door that Blake made to smithereens, and A Blue Haired Man in his late forties burst from the hole, his Blue chest hairs poking from underneath his suit.

"Inspector Grosky." Emmy rolled her eyes in disgust, " I should've known..." Ross rolled his eyes too.

"The one and only!" He Proclaimed, puffing out his chest. Inspector Chelmey climbed through the door, grumbling, and Barton soon joined him, Grosky's suit was caked in earth and dust, but it seemed he could care less. Chelmey and Barton, on the other hand, obviously fell through the kitchen floor like Luke and the others did, only their clothes were less soiled.

"Luke, my boy. Layton!" Grosky proclaimed in his boistrous voice, "What's the story? what happened here?"

Luke's mouth dropped open, "What?!...How...Emmy, how did he know? he was nowhere near us when Detective Bryan took us here."

Grosky was quick to respond, "What? You think because I'm forty-nine; these ears can't hear as well as they used to?" Before Chelmey could open his mouth; he continued on, "Nope! As soon as Chelmey received that message from the Good Detective here; I quickly traced where it came from and rallied Chelmey and Barton here and ran from Scotland Yard all the way to the wooden house, through the floor and up through the hole right there. A good hour's worth of excersise!"

Layton frowned slightly, He and Emmy had history with Grosky and knew that the man had more surprises and tricks up his sleeve than a Magician. But even so, Chelmey and Barton weren't as fit as the man was, but they were used to it nonetheless.

"Anyway," said Ross, eager to change the subject, "We found a dead body over there," he pointed to Thomas's body, which was flanked by Blake and Grady, their guns at their side, "The man is Thomas Barkley, He's Sir Ratham's lawyer. We found his body only a few minutes ago. He was supposingly killed in another room, and then dragged down here, and when we found him he was buried under a pile of potatoes."

"If you ask me; "said Chelmey, "I'd say he was attacked in his sleep, if he was killed in his pajamas and hidden down here."

"That is possible," agreed Layton, "however, there may be other possibles that we can't rule out. You must admit that, Inspector."

Chelmey knew Layton was right, which somewhat upset him. In the past, Chelmey had always tried to show up Layton on a lot of Layton's cases that he was involved in, as though he thought that he was the better man than Layton. All of Scotland Yard admired Layton and held him in great esteem, but Chelmey was a complete polar opposite from his colleagues, mostly Grosky. Grosky was more Upbeat, spunky and energetic. Whereas Chelmey was more Hard-bitten, deadbeat, gruff and impatient. But he got on well with Layton's companions well, especially Luke. and he knew Layton was a good man and someone to be trusted in any situation.

Emmy had finished photographing the body when Layton turned to Luke and Flora, "Do you have everything covered here?" He asked Chelmey.

Chelmey put a hand to his chin, "Hardly, Layton. But I see your point. Now that the police is here, I think at best you should all go home and rest for the night."

Vivian started to speak, "but..."

"Vivian," Ross said firmly, "he's right. Do not worry though, you'll see us tomorrow."

Layton tipped his hat to the group, "Good night to you all. Come along," And he led Luke, Flora, Vivian, Blake & Grady out of the basement and through the now-unlocked front door of the house, Luke looked up to Layton.

"I don't understand it, Professor. I know is dead, but there's no mark or trace of blood on him. And how do we know that he was dragged down there?"

Layton put a hand to his chin in thought, he didn't really know, "I'm afraid I can't answer that right now, Luke. However this is very interesting...very interesting, indeed..." and he remained that way as they walked away, leaving Blake and Grady behind.

* * *

After Layton and the others were out of sight; Blake and Grady walked back to London alone. But as they passed by a bush; it rustled.

Blake and Grady trained their guns on it, "Who's there?" asked Blake, thrusting his gun into the hedge, but then a man poked his head out, and Blake and Grady lowered their guns.

The Man was a tall young man in his early twenties. He had thick black streaked with red, and his Army jacket had more stripes on it, which assumed he was the leader. A slight trace of stubble lined his chin.

"Reid?" Said Blake, "What are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"Hardly," he replied in a deep voice, "I was just fooling around." He snapped "What's going on?"

"Well," Said Blake, "Now the Lawyer's dead, even the Police know."

"I thought as much..." Reid Muttered, "Well, they don't suspect a thing, right?" Grady nodded, "Good, let's get some rest for the night. We'll continue tomorrow."

"Continue with what?" asked Grady.

Reid's faced darkened, "What I should've done years ago.

Back at Layton's apartment, Layton was enjoying a book in his armchair when Flora walked over and sat opposite him, wearing a white nightgown and a red dressing gown, all ready for bed.

"Professor?" she inquired, He set down the book and faced her.

"Yes, dear? What troubles you?"

Flora spoke after a minute of silence, which gave Layton great concern, "What do you think Vivian will do? I mean, how will she live now?"

Layton thought to himself, then said, "Well, first of all, If there is a will written by Sir Ratham; She will live according to his wishes."

"Oh...I remember that...Just like what father wished for me before he died..." Flora's voice trailed off, and Layton knew it was time to end the conversation.

"You'd best retire for the night, dear. I'll see you in the morning." Flora nodded, stood and walked into her room and closed the door. Layton poured himself a cup of tea then turned his thought to his book.

The Next morning, Layton and Flora arrived at Ratham Hall, Miss Perry lead them to Sir Ratham's Office, where Vivian, Clark, Brenda, Luke, Clive, Ross & Emmy were waiting.

"Good day," Layton said, the others nodded. Ross stepped towards him.

"Well, it's good to see you up and ready."

"The same to you," said Layton, "What have you learned?"

"Well," said Emmy, "The best chance of learning about what will happen to the Ratham estate is to find Sir Ratham's will. We found the safe behind that picture over there." She jabbed a thumb towards a picture behind his desk, the picture had been removed and a large patch of wallpaper replaced it.

"We waited until you got here so you could solve it," Said Luke, "What do you make of it?"

Layton mused a minute, "Well, this shouldn't take long."

_Puzzle 9: Trainspotting_

_Two Trains are running on a hill side by side. One is passenger train, while the other is a freight train. The passenger train has 16 coaches, and the freight train has 16 freight cars. However, the weight of their loads are making their journeys very slow._

_The freight train is carrying logs and other goods. The Passenger train has Passengers and lots of luggage. Given the weight of their loads. Which train will make it to the top of the hill first?_

_(You know the drill)_

The answer then sparked into Layton's head in a flash of neurons. He switched the dial to the train he choose as his answer, and the safe creaked and groaned for a few seconds, then it slowly opened to reveal three shelves each with a pile of papers, Luke pushed to the front where Layton had gathered the top pile of papers, and grabbed the middle pile while Flora grabbed the bottom pile.

"Well done, Professor." Said Luke, He started the rifle through his papers, when a strange key fell from one of the papers. it was a small brass key with the intials JC on it, Ross grabbed the key and examined it meticulously, as if it were a strange jewel they had never seen before.

"Hmm," Said Layton, "All of these papers are old Bank Statements. Luke, what do you have?"

Luke rifled through his papers again, Then stopped with a shudder, "uh...Professor, you'd better see this." He took a paper from this pile and showed it to the Professor. It was older and crinkled than the others, and was written in red ink, not black ink. Layton read the paper which read:

_James_

_I know who you are, who you truly are. I know all your past activities, and you know exactly what I'm talking about. _

_I can very easily expose you, but I won't. Provided you do something that will shut me up. Pay me 5 Million pounds in cash within the end of the month; You or someone you love will pay the penalty._

_BKJ_

Layton didn't speak for a long time. When he did speak, it wasn't pretty. "It seems this is a Threat against Sir Ratham."

Clark was surprised, "Is that true, Hershel? Sir Ratham was one of the most respected men of all of London. We can't afford to be wrong."

"He's right, Professor," Said Clive, "If people learn about this and we're wrong; I can't imagine what this could do to your reputation." The others agreed.

"That is true, indeed." said Layton, "So, to take precautions, we will not speak of this until we are sure he was being threated. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So what now, Professor?" asked Flora. she was unsure of how to continue.

"Well," Said Emmy, "I think that the next thing to is investigate the key. I think we know where it came from."

"That's right," Said Ross, "Professor, I believe there was an associate of Ratham's who matches the initials, JC. A Mr. Jack Craven, is that correct?"

"why yes," Layton replied, "He has an office at Ratham Industries, he's one of Sir Ratham's Business partners." he turned to the crowd, "Clark, would you and Brenda care to create a diversion to lure Mr. Craven away from the area? If we are to investigate the offices there, none of the employees must know of our business there."

Clark nodded, "Of course, Herschel. As a matter of fact, Brenda and I shall invite him to our place for lunch. That should give you plently of time to find what you need." Brenda nodded as well, and Layton turned to Clive.

"Clive, Can I count on you to Put your reporter smarts to good use?" he remembered Clive's old profession was a reporter for a newspaper which he used to find answers to his family's murder.

"Sure thing, Professor. I'll get right on it."

"In The meantime, Luke, Flora, Vivian and I shall investigate Ratham Industries for any evidence. Come you three, let us be on our way."

They left the area and made their way to the bus stop. They showed their bus passes, Layton asked to get off at the stop near Ratham Industries.

As the Bus rolled on, Vivian shifted in her seat, making Luke turn to face her, "What's your problem?" he asked kindly,

"I'm...just nervous," Said Vivian, "I've never been to this part of London before, especially to find answers about my Father like this."

"Well, one of the greatest parts about a Laytonesque Mystery is you go places you've never gone before."

Vivian seemed to penetrate Luke with her gaze, "And you two have done this several times?"

Flora must've thought she meant her and Luke, because she jumped in with, "Oh yes. And Believe me, the places we've been too are so weird and unknown that you wouldn't believe us if we told you."

Vivian raised a eyebrow, "Really, like what?"

"Like the fact that I was raised in a village inhabited by robots." Said Flora.

"And the time that I solved a mystery at a town that had a man who carried himself like a vampire." added Luke.

Layton Smiled from his seat. He had never heard Flora and Luke so enthusiastic to share their memories about their adventures with him, Especially with someone their own age. He wished that he was as enthusiastic as they were, or more open to share his adventures, But not many people knew of his adventures, of those who knew, they enjoying reading the stories that Luke had sent to a local magazine.

The bus had lurched to a stop, and the bus driver shouted, "Last stop! Everybody out!" Layton stood, and Luke, Flora and Vivian followed suit, as they exited the bus; Layton noticed a man by the gate, and they walked up to the man. He was tall and strong, and he looked more like a bar bouncer than a gate guard.

Layton said, "Excuse me, sir. Could I-"

"Look, man. If you're looking to trouble in here; you're gonna get plenty of it if you don't back off!" he snarled. Layton was pretty taken aback at this, he backed up, a bit unsure of how to continue. Luke walked up to the man, very roughed up by the man's behavior.

"Excuse me, sir, but I think you owe that man an apology."

"And why is that?" the man asked.

"Sir, that man is Professor Layton. the famous puzzle master and Detective. If other people saw this, you'd be shamed for sure!"

The Man's anger diminished, "Uh...Professor Layton? I...didn't know...I'm sorry...I"

"It's ok, sir. But Luke is quite right, I'm investigating the Murder of Sir Ratham, and I need access to Ratham Industries to find out more about him."

The man nodded, "You're right, Professor." He pressed a button and the gate swung open, "You'd better hurry though, I'm to go off duty soon, and my replacement is worse than I am. I'll try to cover of you if he arrives before you're done."

"We will return, Don't worry."

"I'll be waiting for you." He lead them to the front doors of the office Building and handed Layton a key-chain, "Here's my set of keys to the building." and he left.

Layton entered the building with the others on his tail, the lobby was completely deserted. the floor was made of stainless steel, the couches were white leather and each had a glass coffee table before them. a staircase was on the left wing and an elevator on the opposite wing.

"Well, this is quite a place." Said Vivian, "I surprised I've never been here before. Imagine how much money was used to build this place."

"Uhh...I'd rather not go there." Flora said nervously, "Let's just hurry and get out of here, OK." Layton nodded with concern. Flora was right, there was something sinister about the place, he just didn't know want.

Layton stepped into the elevator and rode to the 4th floor, Layton noted that each key had initialed engraved on them that showed the office number and it's corresponding name. They found Craven's office without any trouble, it was a fairly small office with a couch, a coffee table and several souvenirs and statues that decorated the room.

"Wow, what a nice office," Flora commented, "and the couches are so soft." then for emphasis, she sat on one of the couches. which bounced her lightly into the air.

"So, what are we looking for?" asked Vivian, "Where should we start?"

Layton took the safe key from his pocket, "Well, First of all, we should put this key to good use. let's try to find a safe or drawer that this could open."

Luke started looking around Jack's desk. He took the key from Layton and tried it in all the desk drawers, but nothing happened. Flora and Vivian started to look behind paintings and other areas.

Just then, Vivian noticed a big painting behind Jack's desk that looked different from the others. it was bigger than the others, it had no characters on it, it fact, it was a green landscape, complete with a blue sky that stretched for miles. Vivian replaced the painting, and behind it was a small sliver door with a keyhole. Vivian's eyes grew as big and saucers and Layton noticed it along with Luke and Flora.

"Well, that saved us a lot of wasted hours, " Luke commented, "Vivian, would you do the honors?" Vivian nodded, Layton gave her the key, and it fit in the lock like bread in a toaster. The safe opened to reveal some papers and some old photographs.

Luke automaticly grabbed the Photographs and studied them thoroughly, there were very old and dated almost twenty years ago. The first one showed a man of about thirty and younger woman who were cradling a child that couldn't be more than two years old, The man had dark brown hair and a handsome appearance, the woman had brown hair as well and was at least twenty five, and the child's face looked VERY familiar. Who could it be...?

Layton studied the papers from the safe. They included several more bank statements, but these were from different banks, they included one bank in New York, and one in Germany. Layton took note of the statements and wrote about them in his journal.

"Hey Professor," said Flora, "any new leads?"

"Hey Vivian, Who could this be?" Luke called to her. Just then, a scream sounded through the room and the entire group fell silent. after a minute, everything was quiet, But Luke, Flora and Vivian were thoroughly shocked.

"Pr...Professor? what was that?" Flora asked nervously

Layton scratched his chin, "No idea, Flora. But we'd best find out at once. Come you three, follow me."

They followed Layton all the way to the lobby, where a trail of dirty shoeprints made a trail to the staircase. Layton and the others followed it all the way to the basement area. where, standing right in front of them was a sight they never wanted to see:

the Body in front them was none other than...

Jack Craven!


	8. Chapter 8: The Red Coats

Chapter 8: The Red Coats

Professor Layton, Luke, Flora and Vivian all were silent At Jack's body. He lay motionless, his eyes closed, his suit smudged with dirt, and his body lay on the soot covered floor. Nothing was heard except for the churning of the air vents and the furnace. After what seemed to be an hour of silence, Flora spoke first.

"Uhh...Professor?" She squeaked, "what do we do now? I don't like standing next to a dead body." She shifted uncomfortably for emphasis.

You right, Flora," Said Luke, who seemed less shaken than he was earlier, "I do like mysteries as much as the next person, but dead bodies are not a pretty sight. Especially in the dark."

"Yes," said Layton, "I concur with Luke. We should take our leave as quietly as we can. There is no doubt that some devil is at work here."

Just then, Luke tore open Jack's collar and ran his finger around the neckline, he then stood up with a confused frown on his face,"Professor, are you sure he's dead?"

"Of course, Luke."

Luke turned back to the body, "Well, there's no doubt he's dead, but I don't see any signs."

"Well, I'm sure we'll find out soon. For now, we must make haste immediately!"

Layton lead the others to the elevator and back to the lobby, but as they got off, Layton stopped them abruptly. "We can't go this way. If we do, we would be noticed on the spot. It is important that we leave this place unseen."

Luke nodded in agreement, and pointed down the corrider, "there might be a back door down this corrider."

"Is there?" Asked Vivian.

"Only one way to find out." Said Flora. And they followed Layton down the corrider, their footsteps echoed across the stainless steel floor.

In no time they had breached an emergency door. Layton studied it.

"It appears we have a puzzle to jump over before we can leave."

_Puzzle 9: Three of a kind: 25 Picarats_

_There are three different images on eack lock, A dog, A Top hat & a Cat. however only one image can be found on all three locks, which image is the one found on all three locks?_

Layton fiddled with each image until he tried the Dog image on all three locks. the lock shifted until the door creaked open.

"Great. it's open!" Flora cheered.

"Quickly, "Layton said, "we must leave. No doubt the guards will be after us."

The group ran quickly out the door as the alarm wailed throughout the building, guards could be heard running around inside shouting, "Quickly, find them!" "Don't let them escape!" "Shoot to kill if need be!".

They continued to run and didn't stop until they had reached the main road. By the time they had cleared Ratham industries; Layton was leaning against a streetlamp to steady himself, Luke and Flora had both plopped down on the sidewalk, while Vivian was resting on a nearby bench.

after a while, Layton spoke. "I do believe we've managed to clear the area."

"I agree, Professor," Said Luke, "But I think we'd better split for the night. There's not much that can be done right now."

"Yeah," Said Vivian, "Especially because The police will be after us."

"I concur," Said Layton, "Come you two, let's be on our way."

But as they neared the end of the street, A shadow emerged from a dark alley, and three tough guys emerged from the darkness. they wore red and blue british army style jackets, red bandanas around their necks, and spiked hair each dyed a different color. One was red, the middle one had blonde hair & the last one's hair was multi-colored. all three were young, at least twenty, but very menacing. And they didn't appear to have any intention of letting them leave in one piece.

The middle one took a hunting knife from his belt, and with a smirk approached them silently. Just then, A gunshot rang out and they quickly ran off as Ross and Emmy emerged from the alley, Firing shots after them.

"Professor!" Cried Emmy, "Get away from here! We'll hold them back!"

Layton nodded, "Come, Luke, Flora." and they followed behind him, running swiftly as Emmy And Ross continued to fire shots. They ran for at least a mile before they reached Layton's apartment. it was blowing rain by the time they had gotten inside.

"Phew, that was close." Said Luke.

"My heart's still pounding." Agreed Flora, Who had sunk into the sofa to catch her breath.

"I concur," Said Layton, his hand at his chin, he looked deep in thought. "Well, I can say that there's more to this than we know. Tomorrow we'll go visit Patrick. I'd suspect he would know something about Sir Ratham that we don't know."

Luke nodded, "I agree, Professor. If he's a lawyer; he'll have a lot to say."

"That sounds good," Said Flora, "But I'd like to retire for the night. All that running had exhausted me."

"I concur," Agreed Layton, "Luke, you can manage from here?" Luke nodded then left the apartment, closing the door as he left.

Layton nodded to Flora and the both of them retired to their rooms.

Meanwhile, Emmy and Ross hadn't been able to find the three toughs who attacked Layton. As they skimmed the alley, Blake and Grady peeked from around the corner, then turned away with their backs pressed against the wall.

"What do you suppose they're searching for?" Blake asked.

"I sure hope it ain't us," muttered Grady, "I'd hate to think those blazing guns are after us."

"Me neither." Came Vivian's voice from behind them, Brandishing a Brtish military Jacket.

"Vivian?" said Blake, "What are you doing wearing that?" he pointed to the Jacket she was wearing. Vivian just shrugged.

Grady tried to answer, "Vivian. Why you wearing one of these?"

"She's one of us, now." Said Reid, who appeared behind her. He handed Vivian a Pistol. "Because tomorrow we strike. It's time we raise our flag!

Blake and Grady stared at one another for a long time and smiled. It WAS time!


End file.
